


There's a First Time for Everything

by herbailiwick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is trying to yell at Sherlock about an experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a First Time for Everything

John's finger was firmly placed in the approximate middle of Sherlock's chest, and it had been there for quite some time. Sherlock, for his part was watching John's expression absently, hearing his exasperation, seeing it painted across his features.

Not good, then, the experiment. No, clearly.

"You think, because of what we are now, that you can just take even more advantage of me?" John asked. It was a dangerous question, Sherlock knew. And Sherlock was a bit too busy watching John to care to answer right away.

The pressure behind the fingertip eased, but the finger itself did not move. "I live here too!" John said, with a scowl. "It's all half mine."

Suddenly, a strange expression flowed across Sherlock's face, slackening the watchfulness into a smug sort of excitement. 

"What is it?" John said, lowering the hand at last. "What's that look for?"

Sherlock's lip curled up at the end. John licked his lips, a habitual action which placed the ball back in Sherlock's court. 

"This is our first row as a couple," Sherlock said, his face aglow.

John felt his jaw drop. He started to speak, faltered around the mouth movements, and just stared a little more.

Sherlock pushed past John to find the sofa, where he sat down, beaming. 


End file.
